


Catch a break

by Sanddune



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Self-Conscious Wade, Wade doesnt know peter is spidey, spidey doesnt trust wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanddune/pseuds/Sanddune
Summary: peter just wants to have a nice day off but a familiar face kidnaps him.





	1. Day off

Peter awoke to find his suit balled up by the foot of his bed ,clothing littering the floor thickly enough that Aunt May would have been in a flurry had she seen it.The room had a faint teenager smell like gym socks and hormones.He rolled out of bed feeling his joints creak as he did,something he was used to after years on the job. Standing he stretched his arms over his head ,extending , he heard pops and cracks coming from every other joint . He was sore but in a good way like after a workout , like after a good night patrolling .

It was almost noon and he wanted to get rolling,he didn't have many days off .He wanted to take advantage of his lazy sunday. He showered and dressed hopping out the door keys in hand . There was so so much to do and no pressure to do it. Wandering down to the nearest vendor he picked up two of whatever the man was selling ,some meat and cheese monstrosity that he was almost positive was mostly grease. Slipping on headphones he walked to the nearest park and settled into a sunny bench to eat in peace.

looking around he observed the families and grandmas populating the small grassy park. Hed always hoped to have something like that one day, a family, not one of the grandmas. He was always doubtful though .He figured being alone was just part of the job .Even the older avengers kept a closed off life ,if they did have relationships he didn't know of them. The thought weighed his mind before he shook it off on his way to the subway .He had decided to head to the science museums to see they had any openings . between school ,the paper, and beating up bad dudes he really didn't have a cash influx.

The subway car he was on had him anxious , for being a Sunday it was nearly empty. There was only two men ,one asleep and one in a hoodie who set off his spidey sense in a small persistent buzz at the base of his neck. Peter did not like to be paid attention to even before becoming Spidey but for some reason he really did not want the attention of /him/ . He hopped off the subway a stop early figuring the day was nice and better than stressing over a stranger.

The hooded man however had a similar idea and got off at the same stop. Peter walked briskly ahead . He couldn't help but notice the man wouldn't make eye contact and that he always stayed several feet back.

  
Peter being the paranoid little arachnid he was decided to hide around a corner about a block down to watch the man. He couldn't tell much but the man was definitely large under the hoodie . He shuffled to a nearby newspaper stall where the vendor greeted him gruffly before handing him a paper which Peter was sure he saw a manila envelope tucked away. The red flags already raising even before he saw the man walk towards him.

Peter decided to follow him instead,after all if he was up to no good it was his duty to stop him.At least thats what he told himself as he followed him down an alley. Just as he began to doubt his decision his spidey-senses shivered down his back and he was pulled into a hold by the man. He heard a familiar voice ,low and gravelly.

"You were following me" certain, a statement .

" You followed me first " Peter replied just as certain while he debated twisting out of Wade Wilson's arms and confronting the mercenary.

"Kid, i have no idea who the fuck you are but but you clearly don't know who i am" Pulling back his hood to reveal scarred pockmarked skin in the dim light, a sight that would have surely sent someone besides Spider-man into a shivering whimpering mess.

And with that any idea peter had to escape or fight disappeared . Any show of super strength or whip fast reflexes would most definitely reveal his identity. He did in fact know Wade from many nights where their shifts so happened to match .He was never very fond of his crude partner but the job was easier with backup.

  
"I thought you were following me from the subway .I don't know you " How would peter get out of this? Not being afraid and being stupid were two different things and he didn't want to be on the wrong side. "and i don't want to ,look just let me go man .I'm sorry ,please." Peter pulled out the first words smoothly dissolving the rest of the sentence into something he thought wade would want to hear.

  
"uh huh" Wade flatlined before pulling his thick arm tight around Peter's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i made a few edits to try and get it to flow a little more bc some stuff really bugged me ;-;


	2. Welcome home

Wade had to pull extra hard onto to amateur stalker to get him to knock out right. _Strange_  he thought ,lugging the kid's thin body onto his shoulder and working his way through the alley to a nearby run down apartment building and climbing the fire escape to his current dwelling. The kid was light but surprisingly sturdy. Wade put him down on the only place to sit in his small living space : the bed. He was fairly confident he could take this 20-something stick figure if he had to so he did not restrain him.

  
Wade changed into his suit while he waited for the toothpick to regain consciousness . He figured it was probably just some kid but better safe than sorry. Normally he'd kill him to be safe but Spidey was really rubbing off on him. It made him want to be better.

Wade looked him over. Messy brown hair,rail thin ,lanky and tall ... boy was he pretty. Pretty-boy shot up off the bed like he'd been re-animated with nothing but adrenaline and caffeine .

" Hey chill out there Gumby . i'm not gonna hurt you.. probably . i really haven't decided yet. i don't really like being followed even if it's by some boy-band wanna be" the aforementioned boy-band wannabe looked around frantically. Wade Snapped At him ," Hey boy-band i'm talkin to you,you got a name? "

The kid got a wide eyed look "uh.... uhm... p- ....,it's Peter " he mumbled nervously.

"OK Petey-boy you wanna sit down and tell me why ya were trailing me?" he asked expectantly. " Or who you're working for?" he added as seconds of silence filled the room or apartment as it were. " C'mon i'll take anything . Your favorite color? Are you a dealer? Fav food? Are you with an agency? Just give me something" Ok now he was starting to get impatient. Peter stared at Wade tight lipped. Wade stepped towards Peter.

Peter held his hands up waving them to hold off Deadpool "I-i'm just a student ,i only followed you because you freaked me out and i thought you were gonna jump me . Please i have no money"

Wade unconsciously thumbed the edge of his mask . He had probably scared the kid with his ugly mug . He always tried to avoid contact and keep his face covered .He said he was a student, how old was this kid ? He originally thought he was at least 20 but maybe.... if he had kidnapped some teenager he'd get in loads of trouble " How old are you anyway ? " he asked noticing Peter fidgeting on his bed .

" 25 , I'm a college student" he plead earnestly .

Wade felt slightly relieved ,it was still kidnapping but not KID-napping. Millennial napping? He still had to be sure this guy wasn't lying his skinny jeans off though.  
"OK" he paused "but i still don't trust you soooooooooo you and I are gonna have a little date today" he said clapping his hands together in enthusiasm " and at the end of the day if no one comes knocking down my door i'll let you go” Peter looked back uneasily ,but not all too terrified like Wade was used to. “Now who's hungry??”


	3. Mini-burgers

Deadpool was already working his way to the corner with the stove and the fridge. He had been considering just leaping through the window and hoping Deadpool wouldn't notice .He silently moved to the window wondering if he could open it and escape quickly enough but even a slight pull at the frame made a loud creak.

 

“Away from the window “ Wade said almost too cheerily “ or I might have to tie you up “ he turned and winked.

 

Comments like that used to irk him so much. He never understood why wade was always joking. Eventually he got used to it ,even so much as enjoying his snarkiness. He gave up on escaping for the time being and decided to just observe .

 

He had never been to his home as Spidey .The small studio was shabby to say the least .Water stains on the ceiling , almost no furniture ,the walls a barren faded beige ( or what must have once been beige ). Still though it was clean and more well organized than he gave Deadpool  credit for. The bed was made if a bit rumpled from where he was probably unceremoniously dumped.

 

Wade had also taken care of him , _after putting him in a chokehold,_  but he was undamaged. Not that any damage would have been too bad with his healing factor. He was nearly done giving himself a once over when he found his pockets empty.

 “Where's my phone?!? Wad- where are my things?”

“I took ‘em. You'll get them back at the end. Now come eat “

Peter was mad now. Knocking him out he got but you don't mess with a man’s smartphone. He decided that if he couldn't leave he might as well stop acting like a scared civie .He moved to see what Wade had made.. He really didn't expect much of a meal from the man but was surprised to see a large plate stacked with mini hamburgers . He knew it hadn't been long since he'd eaten but in all honesty he ate like a garbage disposal.

Wade had been watching him curiously the entire time . He grabbed two plates and handed peter one.

“I hope you understand why I can't let ya go baby-boy.I got a lotta people after me.” he said as he piled at least 10 burgers onto his own plate. “I'm Wade by the way. “

Peter of course already knew his name but just nodded ,like _yes this IS my first time meeting you._ He looked around for a place to sit but only saw the large bed he woke up on. He looked back at Wade who still had not started eating but was instead standing against the counter looking a little deep in thought. “Uhm... “ Wade jerked up to look at Peter. “Where do i sit? Do you have any chairs?”

“Chairs? No ,no chairs. Just sit wherever.” He motioned vaguely. “You can sit on the floor or on the bed …. I’ll just eat over here. _Mi casa es su casa._ “

What a strange thing to say to someone who can't leave .He sat on the edge of the bed ,it struck him how intensely out of place he felt .This was his day off,  he was not supposed to be here . It was frustrating because he knew he could just ...leave ,but at what cost? He would rather be stuck with him than trust him hands-down. Wade was still watching him ,food untouched .

 

Peter let out a heavy sigh but picked up a slider and sunk his teeth. It was.. surprisingly good . Wade turned and pulled his mask up to eat ,quickly polishing off half his plate .Peter had already finished his 2 burgers and found himself still hungry..The space was small and he had to squeeze by Wade to reach the food. _Nevermind._  Peter wanted so badly to just be angry and silent with him but Wade was just too familiar .

“Am i just supposed to sit here all day?”

 

Wade turned pulling down his mask as he chewed , “ Well i mean you could sit there or stand or walk around in circles, i don't really care one way or another.” Wade shrugged his massive shoulders.” Ya know… for someone who has no idea if he’ll see his family or friends again you are surprisingly relaxed. What were you even gonna do today?”

 

“That’s none of your business .”

 

“ _That's none of my business ohhhhhhh.”_ Wade mocked “Well _sooorry.”_

 

“How do you know i don’t have tracking in my phone anyway,my _friends_ could be rushing over here as we speak” Peter was lying through his teeth, he really didn’t have many friends .The only one that would worry would be his aunt and if Wade kept his word he would be home in time .

 

“Nah,  i checked .I know i’m ugly but i ain’t dumb. Speaking of ugly...I- I’m sorry if I scared you back there.” Wade reached up to scratch his head vacantly.” I mean scared you with-” he motioned to his face ,”Not sorry for the... other part.”

 

“You didn’t.” Peter might not have liked him at the moment but he felt for him. He actually sort of maybe kinda found him attractive at one point. Not _anymore_ of course. They got along ,he just didn't trust him.

Wade suddenly moved towards Peter and he felt himself tense up.

 

“Relax baby boy. I'm just grabbing the remote for the tv. As much as i like looking at your pretty face,i don't think you wanna just stare at each other all day.” Wade sat at by the headboard of the bed and flipped through the channels until he landed on some old kung-fu movie. “So do you make it a habit of following suspicious strangers or did I just get lucky?”

  
He knew Wade was trying to get him to talk,trying to ease the tension. ” You just got lucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Thank u guys for reading ! please leave feedback,id rlly appreciate


	4. common interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade has a crush~  
> Also super dialogue heavy chpt.

Jesus. Wade watched this really attractive guy sit on his bed. If Wade’s didn’t literally have to incapacitate him to bring him here he might consider himself lucky. Not that someone so pretty would have willingly made it this close to him,well except for Spider-man(and i mean can you say **wow** ) but even he wasn't exactly into working together.

For being held here Peter was surprisingly calm ,he was even bantering a little with Wade.It only made him feel worse for keeping him here in the first place. Not that pretty-boy would stick around if Wade just let him go,or that he could let him go in the first place. He wasn't exactly world's most wanted but he definitely had made a few enemies .Just because Peter was cute didn't mean he couldn't also work for someone who wanted to find Wade.

“Who do you think i was when i followed you?” Peter suddenly asked after spending some time staring at the screen.

“I dunno. I’m more of a hit first ,ask later kinda dude. With my history …. You never know,ya know? I mean you could be a bad guy who’s mad i’m good, or a bad guy who doesn't like me, or a good guy who’s mad i WAS bad , or a good guy who doesn't think I-”

“Yea,i get the picture.” Peter interrupted.

“Or fuck I could have just gotten on your nerves.That one happens a lot”

“Do you make a habit of pissing people off ?”

“Well… yea. Killing people tends to piss some people off.I don't _try_  to do that anymore but most people don't just forgive .Oh and then the whole ‘hero’ thing gets on a lotta nerves too.”

“Yea i get you. I-i mean kind of, my boss hates heroes.” Peter sighed. “Some of the things the paper writes are scalding. It makes you feel unappreciated … i’m sure.”

“And i don’t even get the worst of it ,no one expects anything from me . Now Spider-man ,that's a real hero but the things they write about him...yikes.”

“Yep,that’s my boss.” Peter grimaced .

“You work for a paper ?” Wade asked curiously.

“The Bugle. I take pictures for Jameson ,the hero hater himself ‘That menace Spider-man” Peter mimicked shaking his fist in the air.

“Wait...you're not…. Noooo. Are you the Spider-man photographer?” Wade asked excitedly

“Uhhh ….”

“Because you always manage to get the best pictures of his ass. The writing isn't great but those pictures keep me coming back.”

“Thanks , that is exactly what i go for.”

“If you ever want to meet him …. We are totally friends...buds ...pals, just so you know “ Wade could not believe he nabbed the guy who took Spidey’s pictures .Yea he actually knew Spider-man but he couldn't help feeling starstruck.

“I know him well enough ,thanks. Do you have a bathroom?”

“It’s literally the only room here .My place ain't that big dude.”

Peter slipped into the small room.”ok thanks .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i took so long to update!and sorry its so short ,i been hella busy. i hope you like it . It will def be escalating from here out . Also wade would totalllly go all nerd if he found someone who knew SM


	5. Are you nervous yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s960.photobucket.com/user/Anonnomys/media/wades%20studio.2.png.html)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> so i wanted to add what Deadpool's apartment looks like! its a little rough but gets the idea across

Wade was so nosy,Peter had almost let slip his identity. He even gave up his workplace with a few questions.  He didn't even wanna see Wade’s interrogation skills when he was  _ trying.  _ Wade might come off as kind of an idiot ,he definitely could be , but he knew Wade could be more cunning than he let on.

 

Peter dried his hands on a towel with little embroidered rubber ducks and sighed . He had to be more careful from now on. He walked out and saw Wade unmoved from his spot. He walked around and sat on the other side of the bed ,near Wade. If he was stuck here he would be comfortable .

 

He could feel Wade immediately side eye him. “What.”

 

“What what?”

 

“I can feel you looking at me.” Peter hated feeling eyes on him. He always felt sure there would be snickering to follow.

 

“Well its just that...if you wanted a to...  _ get close , _ you could have just asked.”

 

Peter could hear the smirk in his voice .He could feel blood rush to his face in a flash of anger, or was it embarrassment ?

 

“Awww baby boy ,don't get flustered .” 

 

God Wade was such a  _ flirt.  _  Always flirting on patrol and now in his own damn bed. Well ,he thought, might as well get him back.We’ll see who gets flustered.

Peter  leaned close to Wade “Okay...can I?”

 

Wade opened his eyes wide and gulped thickly .”Uhhh ,um sure,i mean , if you want. I-i i don't mind. “He said,clearly not expecting this turn of events.

 

Peter pressed himself against Wade’s side and put his arm around his chest. He could feel Wade tense up , ”Is that ok?”

 

Thick gulp,”Fine, it’s fine.”

 

Wade sure couldn't take what he dished out and Peter  _ loved it.  _  It gave him a smug satisfaction ,after years of taking it .  _ Oops bad wording _ . 

 

“Are you sure ? I can move.”  Peter sat up putting their faces inches apart. He was sure Wade would be blushing under the mask . “I want you to be …” He inched closer ,their foreheads almost touching . “...comfortable.”

 

A sudden knock almost had Wade jumping a foot in the air . He slid out from under Peter and rushed to get up.

 

“Oh! I have to get the door - you stay here. Don't move .” Wade adjusted himself and rushed to the door

 

Wade  had definitely been affected. Peter made note of a certain  _ growth  _ that had not been present on Wade before. He didn't expect a mercenary to be so worked up over a little flirting.

 

“Did you make the pick-up?” an unfamiliar voice .

 

“Yea , i did. I got the file back here .. somewhere “ 

 

_ Who is that, _ Peter inched to the edge of the bed as quietly as he could. If he lay flat and and hung his head over the foot of the bed he could see the door. Wade was standing in front of the door and blocking Peter’s view of the man outside.

 

“I didn't call after because i had some… issues. I can start trailing the guy this week though .So did you want me make contact?” Wade continued.

 

“Only if you catch him .Rough him up a little if you do,would ya? A guy like that has had it a little too easy if you ask me. “

 

“Alright got ya. If he keeps keepin on do you want me too -” Wade made a choking sound.

 

“We’ll see ,contact me with any new information. Glad you decided to take the job.” The man handed wade something.

 

“And thank YOU, have a nice day sir _!”  _ Wade exclaimed cheerily,taking on a customer service voice.

 

Did Wade just offer to kill someone? Peter knew  Wade did _that_ ,he was a mercenary after all.But setting one up right in front of Peter was unsettling . Any playfulness he felt towards Wade drained away.Would he have done this in front of Spider-man? Deadpool had promised so many times to be better. Peter felt sick to be so close to someone that- he couldn't. If peter had only been playing around why did it bother him so much? So much for being more careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys have been so sweet , i hope you all liked this chapter <3


	6. Just business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in time for Valentines!!!

Wade strolled in pulling out the money from the envelope. _All in a day's work._ A cute guy in his bed? _Check_. Kind of into him and flirting? _check ._ **And** getting hired to trail some creep paid in full in **cash**? _Fucki’n  CHECK._

“So where were we?” 

 

Peter sat on the bed staring down Wade,arms folded .“Who was that? Deadpool did you just ….?” Peter looked ridiculously uncomfortable and upset. 

 

Ah ok ,there it was .The face of disgust Wade recognised.”It’s business. And none of 

**your’s  .** “

 

“None of my business?!? I-i’m ...Wade.. That’s someone’s life.“ 

 

“Oh look we're having our first couple fight. I gotta make money honey and that guy ...yikes.You don't even know.I don't do the  _ dead  _  part of Deadpool unless its for a really good reason now .” 

 

“Ok fine, but we are not a couple .”

 

There go Wade’s chances.Not that he had much of one in the first place.”Coulda fooled me baby boy,you were practically in my lap a minute ago.”

 

“That was,i was just-” 

 

“You were just messing with me. “  _ Deep sigh _ .

 

Peter stayed silent. 

 

_ Fuck this _ . Wade was tired ,his skin hurt, and his pride was more than a little hurt too. Wade wanted desperately to just pull on some sweats and not move from his bed until next week.He felt suddenly drained but he still had to babysit pretty boy  _ for his own safety or whatever _ . Work meant uniform,Wade was always adamant about that.  _ And Peter might think he’s ugly.  _  You know what? Fuck Peter . If he was gonna mess with him, make him feel- Then Wade was gonna wear whatever he damn well pleases.It was his shitty apartment anyway and he made the rules here if nowhere else.

 

The question was would Peter be ok with Wade stripping in front of him? He might be kind of a dick but Wade didn't wanna make him like ,uncomfortable,or anything.

“So totally not a come on,I got the hint, but would you mind if i changed ? Im chafing in this.”

 

Peter looked down. “No.I mean no i don't mind.” 

 

An obvious lie but Wade didn't feel like pressing the subject. It's not like he would be practicing his stripper routine,just changing clothes. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out some old gray sweats, his boxers with little pink hearts all over ,and a thin worn out black longsleeve. The suit wasn't actually that uncomfortable considering it was skin tight and covered in gear but there wasn't much room for even a g-string underneath. 

He peeled off the suit with his back turned to Peter .He might not like it but he was especially self conscious after all that and didn't want to see Peter getting grossed out. He pulled on everything but had decided to leave the mask .He turned and Peter quickly averted his gaze.

 

“I don't think you're ugly. You said you were earlier and i wanted to tell you that ,just so you know.” Peter said ,still looking away from Wade.

 

Why would he say that? First the flirting and joking and now this? He was still waiting for the  _ Syke got ya!  _ like before .It might have felt more genuine if Peter would at least look at Wade while he said it.  The mixed signals got his hopes up. Despite it all he just wanted to be liked. 

“Thanks,” Wade grabbed the pain pills off the dresser and slugged a few back. “But you don't have to,i mean I know i  _ am _ . You don't have to make up for leading me on, i shouldn't have expected anything real. Any real interest -”

 

Peter huffed and stood up.  _ Great, now you're pissing him off.Good job Wade,way to go .  _

“I’m sorry ok! I’m sorry I dragged you here ! And I’m sorry I’m like  _ this _ . And i'm just-”

 

Peter walked up reached up and grabbed Wade’s head between his hands . _ Shit he’s gonna hit me now. _

 

“Wade, stop.” Peter pulled off Wade’s mask and Wade tried to turn his head away. Peter gently pulled Wade’s face back to look the taller man in the eyes.”I don't think- You're not disgusting. I only freaked out because ,because of your work.Even then i get it. I’ve known you- I feel like i’ve known you for years.” Peter furrowed his brow. 

 

It was true there was a familiarity between Peter ,Wade couldn't place.” Huh that must be the Stockholm talking Petery-pie,didn't know it could set in in a few hours.”

 

“That's not what this is ,Wade”  Peter pulled back and pushed Wade’s shoulder.

 

This kid was always full of surprises. “Ok ,then?” Wade  shoved him back but ,surprisingly he hardly moved.Wade walked up to Peter ,squared his shoulders and stared him down.Wade was inches from his face. If peter wasn't scared he should be now.

 

Peter’s eyes opened wide.Wade could see him swallow hard. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath .

 

“You scared baby boy?” Wade said lowly, like the voice he used when he picked the kid up.

 

“...No.” Then Peter pressed his mouth against Wade’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this one! I hoped you liked the wade feels andwhen i eventually get to posting the next one ;) Please leave comments/kudos!


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh so i know its been over a year. AND IM SO SORRY, pls forgive me i hope i can make it up to yall. i have some more stories planned so ....

Wade immediately pulled back just slightly from Peter,looking at him with bewilderment.

 

“Why? What was that for? I already said you didn't have to be interested…”

 

Peter could see all the false bravado drained from Wade’s posture,in fact he looked downright vulnerable standing across from Peter in his sweats. Peter realized that he did in fact maybe sort of kinda like Wade, he guessed.The realization surprised him in the way it was so obvious. He had been kidnapped and knocked out and he still felt so casual, even if it took a few hours for him to stop fuming at the thought.

“I know. I don't have to, I  wanted to. I wanted to earlier too. If that guy- If we never fought over  work I’d probably still be in your lap as you put it.” His tone sat between mild frustration and awkward sincerity. He moved again before the last of his short lived bravery faded from him and he turned to debating how to live this down.

“But the question is, do you want to?” He said closing the space between them once more with his best impression of something sultry.

 

“Ah Petey.”

This time all of Wade’s hesitation vanished .

He pulled Peter into him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck, pulling him down. He resisted the urge to climb him, like he so wanted to, and wrap his legs around him. He pulled Wade backwards little by little as they kissed, towards the bed until Wade was on top of him.

 

Wade pulled back again not seeming to be able to shake his reservations after all. “Are you… sure?” The guilt and hesitation written on his face were clear as ever.

 

“Absolutely.” Peter pulled him back into the kiss, growing more eager and sliding his hands under Wade’s shirt.

Wade kissed down his jaw and neck softly, almost cautious. He pulled Peter’s shirt up, quietly taking notice of the scars on his chest but saying nothing. He kissed and sucked on Peter’s chest and collarbone, working his pants off as he did so they were both in boxers. Peter arched his back, letting a small whimper escape his lips. It was just the way his mouth felt on him. It was just how long it had been since he'd been touched in this way, that had him so reactive under him. “Wade-” Peter bit his lip and tried to avoid eye contact, embarrassment from his outburst that came so easily from his lips overtaking him. He almost gave himself up. He almost spilled his whole identity right there but now was not the time.

Wade paused again,driving Peter to madness almost. He stopped looking him over and Peter staring back, expectant.

Wade paused again, looking up at the sudden outburst. “Baby boy?” He responded quietly in his raspy voice that sometimes gave Peter chills.

 

Peter quickly regained his resolve. “Wade I wanna-” He locked eyes with him. “I want you Wade.”

“Peter…fuck...I-”

He cut him off, again. “Stop… or don't stop I guess.” He reached a hand up to cup his cheek. “If I have to say it over and over, I will. Wade: I want you, I want you to kiss me and touch me and-” he could feel a deep blush at his next words hot on his face before he even had the courage to say it. “Fuck me. Please Wade.” He couldn't help the need that crept into his voice so easily.

 

Wade gulped thickly. “I can do that.” He reached under Peter’s boxers, rubbing his cock. “I want you too pretty boy.” He said never taking his eyes off him.

 

Peter bucked his hips at the feeling. Wade stroked him a few times, as if he wasn't hard enough.

 

Wade smiled before pulling away.

“Hold up.”

Peter watched him cross the small space to dig something from his dresser. How could he not watch him, he couldn't deny even to himself how he liked him now and how much more he liked him with their bodies pressed together. He came back momentarily, holding a small bottle and a familiar plastic square.

He poured bit of lube in his hand and tugged Peter’s boxers off. Wade moved back onto the bed kissing him like he'd been gone longer than a few seconds, wrapping his hand around his shaft.

 

He moved his hand languidly but that didn't stop Peter’s breath from hitching. He wrapped one arm around his broad shoulders and he couldn't help noting how soft his skin felt.

 

Wade pushed his hand in between Peter’s thighs, tracing up his skin, over every inch of sensitive skin. Goosebumps raising in his wake and Peter just wishing he wouldn't take his time so damn much. Finally he slid a finger in and Peter gasped. “Fuuuck-” he moaned, another finger pushing deep into him.

Peter reached down, his own dexterous hands returning the favor by stroking his sizable cock.

“Oh-”

Peter lived for the sigh that escaped Wade’s lips, his touch had done that.

And just like that Wade pulled out his fingers, an embarrassing whine following. Did he get second thoughts again? Peter's own self conscious thoughts crept into his mind but we're quickly dashed by the larger man pulling off the last of their clothes. The trail Wade's mouth left over him left him weak. His powers left him so sensitive to begin but he was setting his skin on fire with every kiss and nibble, with every touch that dragged over his skin. Wade had settled in between his legs, taking back his dick and rolling the condom on. He pressed himself against him and Peter ground his hips into him, he had gotten so impatient.

“Can you ….say it again? I need to hear it to know you mean it-” Wade whispered it into his skin.

Peter already knew what he meant, what he wanted. “I want you, I really _really_  want you. I-i want you….in me.” He had tried so hard to say it steady, to not let his emotion get in. He still faltered, his nerves and embarrassment and just how much he wanted it seeping into the words. Wade stared, bewildered, but nodded before moving again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter should be posted soon bc this one has been on my conscious in the worst way


End file.
